magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Prices
Also see: Price Compilation Table Alliance Shop Items from the Alliance: Shop can be purchased by using Alliance Honor Points. Consumables * Gold Watch: 100 * Oil Painting : 250 * Rahm´s Crystal: 800 * Goldfinger: 1,500 * Avg Exp Elixir : 100 * Adv Exp Elixir: 350 * Tech Speed Clock: 2,000 * Shadow Essence (200x): 1,500 World Map Items * Random Relocation Card: 3,000 * Mega Mine Relocation Card: 15,000 * Precise Relocation Card: 3,0000 * Peace Shield Card: 8,000 * Desert Castle: 15,000 * Bone Castle: 24,000 * Luxury Bone Castle: 35,000 Runes * Mermaid Fragment (1x): 350 * Bronco Fragment (1x): 350 * Bull Horn Fragment (1x): 600 * Harp Fragment (1x): 600 * Excalibur Fragment (1x): 800 Abyss Treasure Items from Abyss Treasure Shop can be purchased using Abyss Coins. Heroes * Gerber Soulstones (5x): 1000 * York Soulstones (5x): 500 * Torin Soulstones (5x): 500 Consumables * Avg Exp Elixir (10x): 180 * Oil Painting (3x): 174 * Shadow Essence (200x): 400 Blue Runes * Arch Wizard: 1,361 * Cur: 862 * Undead Spider: 1,424 Purple Runes * Aegis: 2,146 * Angel: 12,765 * Apollo: 2,375 * Bull Horn: 2,294 * Cyclops: 3,685 * Damocles: 6,970 * Giant Crab: 7,348 * Harp: 3,663 * Hera: 10,212 * Siren: 2,612 * Spider Queen: 2,712 * Trojan Horse: 6,834 Orange Runes * Geb: 20,446 * Tefnut: 20,500 Arena Items from Arena Shop can be purchased using Arena Coins from daily ranking rewards. Heroes * Jacob Soulstones (x5): 500 * Spartacus Soulstones (x5): 500 * Thanos Soulstones (x5): 1,000 Consumables * Avg Exp Elixir (x10): 180 * Rahm´s Crystal: 229 * Basic Exp Elixir (x20): 80 * Oil Painting (3x): 174 Blue Runes * Arch Wizard: 1,361 * Demon: 603 * Dragon: 884 * Elf: 1,065 * Knight: 469 * Peacock: 947 * Platybelodon: 817 * Sirenelle: 1,265 * Strongman: 1,480 * Wargod: 488 * War horse: 1,424 Purple Runes * Ares: 3,848 * Aegis: 2,146 * Akso: 3,045 * Athena: 9,435 * Briareos: 2,072 * Bull Horn: 2,294 * Cerberus: 6,863 * Cupid: 8,103 * Damocles: 6,970 * Death: 6,060 * Dionysus: 2,945 * Fates: 7,052 * Fury: 4,370 * Fire God: 7,097 * Hades: 2,620 * Harp: 3,663 * Harpy: 3,300 * Heracles: 3,060 * Hermes: 2,771 * Hydra: 4,255 * Lightning: 2,220 * Luna: 6,283 * Magic Mirror: 3,552 * Minotaur: 4,248 * Poseidon: 2,749 * Siren: 2,612 * Sphinx: 4,788 * Spider Queen: 2,712 * Typhoon: 3,804 * Trojan Horse: 6,082 Orange Runes * Burr: 7,548 * Gram: 6,882 * Nephtys: 7,326 * Selket: 7,770 * Sleipnir: 14,407 * Tyr: 15,093 * World Serpent: 7,326 Hero Brawl Items from Hero Brawl Shop can be purchased using Brawl Coins. Heroes * Gridlock (5x): 500 * Pandarus (5x): 500 * Candy (5x): 500 Purple Runes * Bast: 6,290 * Siren: 2,612 Orange Runes * Kraken: 7,103 Island Crusade Items from Island Crusade Shop can be purchased using Island Crusade Coins gained from treasure chests after each stage. Heroes * Mira (5x): 500 * Bibo (5x): 500 * Blaine (5x): 500 * Gorgana (5x): 500 Consumables * Avg Exp Elixir (10x): 280 * Rahm´s Crystal: 335 * Basic Exp Elixir (20x): 100 * Oil Painting (3x): 255 Blue Runes * Arch Wizard: 2024 * Bison: 803 * Bowmaster: 2167 * Bronco: 660 * Cheetah: 605 * Cur: 1281 * Defiler: 1248 * Demon: 896 * Elf: 1584 * Giant: 885 * Knight: 698 * Lion: 808 * Peacock: 1,408 * Sage: 885 * Sirenelle: 1,881 * Strongman: 2,200 * Spider: 588 * Soldier: 1958 * Wargod: 726 * Wolf Spider: 1276 * Undead Spider: 2117 * Unicorn: 1573 Purple Runes * Aegis: 3,190 * Akso: 4,527 * Apollo: 3,531 * Apophis: 8,800 * Athena: 14,025 * Beetle: 9075 * Bull Horn: 5,428 * Cerberus: 6,683 * Ceres: 6,655 * Cetus: 8,976 * Dionysus: 2,072 * Djinn: 10,032 * Fates: 10,483 * Fury: 6,496 * Fire God: 13,849 * Giant Crab: 10,923 * Hades: 3,811 * Harp: 5,445 * Harpy: 6,666 * Hera: 15,180 * Magic Mirror: 8,800 * Medusa: 4,329 * Pandora: 10,472 * Poseidon: 4,087 * Siren: 3,883 * Sphinx: 7,117 * Spider Queen: 4,032 * Typhoon: 5,654 * Trojan Horse: 10,159 * Venus: 10,235 Orange Runes * Apis: 11,220 * Auset: 10,890 * Brigid: 16,995 * Burr: 11,220 * Fenrir: 10,560 * Gram: 10,230 * Gungnir: 21,290 * Mjolnir: 11,550 * Nephthys: 10,890 * Ra: 32,835 * Sleipnir: 21,416 * Tyr: 22,437 * World Serpent: 10,890 War Guardian Consumables ''' * Adv Exp Elixir: 465 * Oil Painting: 174 * Shadow Essence (200x): 400 '''Blue Runes *Bowmaster: 1,457 *Defiler: 839 *Mammoth: 1,672 *Peacock: 947 *Platybelodon: 817 *Scorpion: 802 *Soldier: 1,317 *Strongman: 1,480 Purple Runes * Akso: 3,045 * Angel: 12,765 * Ares: 2,838 * Briareos: 2,072 * Bull Horn: 2,294 * Cerberus: 4,496 * Ceres: 4,477 * Chaos: 5,942 * Dionysus: 2,945 * Djinn: 6,748 * Fury: 4,370 * Harp: 3,663 * Hera: 10,212 * Heracles: 3,060 * Hydra: 4,255 * Lightning : 2,220 * Luna : 6,283 * Magic Mirror: 3,552 * Medusa: 2,912 * Pandora: 7,044 * poseidon: 2,749 * Siren: 2,612 * Spider Queen: 2,712 * Trojan Horse: 6,834 * Venus: 6,885 Orange Runes * Apis: 7,548 * Burr: 7,548 * Gram: 6,882 * Mjolnir: 7,770 * Sia: 14,208 * Sleipnir: 14,407 * Tyr: 15,093 * Valkyrie: 15,592 * World Serpent: 7,326